


Catch me if you can

by reitsubomi



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Inspired by The Witcher, The Witcher crossover, felileth
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reitsubomi/pseuds/reitsubomi
Summary: The Witcher的AU还是叫crossover？菲力克斯其实很适合当猎魔人吧233333很没内容的摸鱼小短篇。可能只是因为我最近在打Witcher3啦……
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. 重逢

菲力克斯坐在金鲟酒馆的角落里，慢慢吃着他那一份香草煎羊排，不时抿上一口黑啤酒。周围有几桌人吵吵闹闹的，聊些最近的形式，或是对自己曾经的经历吹吹牛皮（“我打倒过一只巨怪！”），再不然就是斗起昆特牌来。但人们都很识趣地不去叨扰菲力克斯，给那位看上去就凶神恶煞的猎魔人留出了些许宁静。

不过看上去“凶神恶煞”并不是他的错，毕竟他刚刚才把自己全身上下洗干净，还换了一身新衣服——诺维格瑞的地下水道委实不是什么鸟语花香之地，特别是还有泥巴鬼冷不防地朝他扔了一大坨臭气熏天的不明物体。更糟糕的是，他没找到委托人所谓的珠宝小盒。它要么就是被水鬼整个吞进了肚子，要么就是有人又抢在他前面，截了他的单。他觉得该是后者（他砍了的水鬼几乎堆成了小山）。这点在他向委托人汇报的时候得到了证实，而他一个子儿都没拿到。可当他问起那个截单人的长相时，对方却含含糊糊地说不清楚。

猎魔人喝完了杯子里的最后一点酒，然后起身往酒馆外面走。有两个喝醉了的人开始互相叫骂，最终动起了拳头。而菲力克斯不耐烦地咂了咂嘴，粗鲁地推开围观的人群来到了室外。夜晚的诺维格瑞依旧喧闹不已，隔着老远便能听到各个酒馆里传来的叫骂声和乐师们吹拉弹唱的声响。

菲力克斯上了马，通身漆黑的埃葵斯打了个响亮的鼻鸣，似乎在向他抱怨它没办法在夜里睡个好觉。

“别这样。”他压着满肚子的怒火轻轻地说，“不工作我和你都得饿肚子。”

这话倒是不假。他被那个来无影去无踪的人接连抢了几单“生意”，连续一周都处在入不敷出的状态。而对方似乎比他想象中的还要谨慎，几乎没留下任何线索能供他追踪。他唯一的收获便是闻到了那人身上淡淡的海盐与鼠尾草的味道。

新委托人是个神经兮兮的老妇人，笃信永恒之火教会，开口便先是一番冗长的祷词。她坚持说她在郊外的房子“闹鬼”，总有些窸窸窣窣的声响。但菲力克斯听了半天她的描述，却总觉得那不过是饿极了的老鼠在找吃的罢了。他虽然不耐烦，可还是保持着相当的耐性接过了委托——一来是报酬可观，二来是他想会会那个总是抢了他工作的人，然后好好给他个教训。

深夜的风总带着一股渗人的凉意，特别是当城外响起群狼的嚎叫声时，那股凉意便顺着人的小腿不断攀升至身体的各个角落。菲力克斯栓好了马，轻轻推门走进了那栋三层高的木屋，然后差点儿被屋内的蜘蛛网和厚厚的灰尘呛得打了个喷嚏。他脖子上的狼头项坠立刻颤了几下，而他也很快感知到了不明生物徘徊的响动。他猜那也许是个小地灵。

猎魔人点亮了玄关处的一截蜡烛，在昏暗中瞧见了倒在地上乱糟糟的家具以及地板上一道深深的划痕。他俯下身去查看，不由自主地皱起了眉毛——那并非是什么利器所留下的痕迹，反而更像是猛兽用锋利的指甲在地板上狠狠地划了一道。小地灵可干不出来。

“八成是个狼人。”他听见自己嘟囔道。

菲力克斯拔出了银剑，顺着吱呀作响的楼梯向上走。他又瞧见了几道血痕，一路往房子的阁楼上延申，倒像是有人受了伤后在仓皇逃命似的。于是他急忙往阁楼上赶，在堆满了旧书和木雕的角落里找到了蜷缩成一团的伤者——一名浑身是血的狼人。他还从没见过哪个狼人像他面前的这样害怕。

“见鬼，你怎么——”

菲力克斯的话音未落，一道凌厉的剑气从他身后逼近。他立刻转身去挡，对方却宛若鬼魅一样避开了他，然后径直朝那名狼人袭去。

“休想！”

猎魔人的银剑和那人的剑几乎同时贯穿了狼人的前胸，而菲力克斯立刻拿左手抽出铁剑，朝那人的面门斩去。他感到自己的剑身碰上了一柄匕首，发出一声清脆的响声，可那人在一眨眼的功夫便绕到了他的身后，叫他不得不有些狼狈地转身招架。

“你是谁？”他又闻到了海盐与鼠尾草的味道，“为什么三番五次的总来妨碍我？”

那人没答话，依旧招招指向他的要害。而菲力克斯自那些剑招中睨到一丝久违的熟悉，但他的理智却告诉他那是不可能的事——法嘉斯陨落之时，他亲眼看着他的老师坠下了悬崖。而这么多年过去，他从未听到过任何有关她的消息。

猎魔人的双剑将对方的进攻牢牢封住，剑风扬起了那人的兜帽，露出一头白绿色的长发。他吃了一惊，接着就被那名女子觅得破绽，脸上为此添了一道血痕。

“老师？……”

他曾经的剑术老师终于停了手，可手里的匕首却横在了他的脖子上。

“我一直以为你……”猎魔人向来波澜不惊的声音里带上了一丝惊喜。月光斜映进来，照得他面前的女子比森林里的水泽仙女还要艳丽。他又深吸了一口气，那股海盐与鼠尾草的清香盖住了周围的血腥气，叫他心旷神怡。

“你倒是很有进步。”贝雷丝夸赞道，但眼神依旧冷冰冰的，丝毫没显露出重逢的喜悦。

菲力克斯打量了她一番，轻声问：“到底发生了什么？为何你头发和眼睛的颜色都变了？这些年……”

“说来话长。”她打断了他，简短地说，“……抱歉。”

菲力克斯下意识地觉得她接下来要逃跑，可贝雷丝的动作太快，即便是他也难以做出应有的反应。于是他很快感到后颈挨了一记重击，然后身体不受控制地倒了下去。

“老师……”

猎魔人喃喃道。

他在眩晕中望着她割去了狼人的利爪，然后迎着月光自阁楼上一跃而下。而菲力克斯在完全跌入黑暗前轻轻地笑，手心里攥住了贝雷丝从很久以前就当作项坠挂在脖子上的紫罗兰戒指。等他醒来后，他将有大把的时间去追寻她的下落。在那之前，他不介意再把数年前的噩梦重温一遍。

等着我，老师……贝雷丝。


	2. 戒指

“我还以为你会和埃葵斯一直相依为命下去呢。”红头发的青年拨弄了一下鲁特琴的琴弦，轻佻地说。

菲力克斯恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，威胁道：“我该把你的舌头割下来。”

“嘿，我只是对你难得的感情生活表示一下关心。”希尔凡依旧笑得灿烂，“再说你把我的舌头割下来，我还怎么去帮你打探消息啊，菲？”

“不是你想的那种关系。”猎魔人翻了个白眼，“我只是想问问她这些年都发生了什么事……仅此而已。”

“值得尊贵的猎魔人大师屈尊到我们这小酒馆里来？”希尔凡依旧没放过揶揄他，“还带了这么多钱……你到底接了多少委托？”

菲力克斯不耐烦地眯起眼，着实后悔告诉他有关贝雷丝的事。若非他在那天之后很久都没寻觅到她的踪迹，他也不会来找希尔凡帮忙，为此还要忍受这名吟游诗人没完没了的唠叨。至于他这段时间接了多少委托，他自己也懒得仔细去算，很大程度上是为了付清武器修理费和给埃葵斯买些可口的燕麦饼（他的马对前段时间的伙食颇为不满）。只是贝雷丝没再像之前一样来截他的单，似乎是有意避开他似的，而这个念头总是让他莫名其妙地焦躁不已。

“够付给你的情报费。”猎魔人哼了一声。

“啊哈，你还真是见外。”红发青年把鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋推回给他，“我怎么能收挚友的钱呢？再说这是成人之美，我高兴还来不及呢。”他说完又打了个响指，招呼着丰满的女侍应生再端来两杯啤酒。

“……后面的话是多余的。”菲力克斯轻声说，然后在一阵不成调子的鲁特琴声中慢慢喝完了那杯酒，然后站起身来。他对面的希尔凡还是那副嬉皮笑脸的模样，但他知道这名半吊子的诗人手里握着这片大陆上许多人的秘密。

“真是不诚实。”希尔凡说完冲着他的背影举了举杯，微笑着目送猎魔人走出了酒馆。

菲力克斯站在码头暗巷的阴影里，瞧着戴着兜帽的贝雷丝将一批术士、炼金师和草药师护送上船。他敲晕了几个伺机而动的女巫猎人，将他们牢牢地绑了起来，然后装进空着的木酒桶里，丢下了海。他怀疑贝雷丝早就注意到了他，因为他觉得她有意无意地朝自己的藏身地瞟了好几眼。

猎魔人先前接到希尔凡的消息时，起初还有些吃惊，但转念一想那的确是贝雷丝会做的事——这也说明了她为何需要一大笔钱，来包下一艘能去往史凯利格岛的大船。他一度以为贝雷丝也会跟着那艘船离开，而他还没决定是不是应该在她踏上甲板前把她拽下来。只是他的犹豫没有持续太久，贝雷丝在那艘船扬帆起航之时不见了踪影，又是神不知鬼不觉地绕到了他的身后，叫他的心脏在那阵混入了海风腥咸的气息里猛跳了几下。

“我得谢谢你帮我解决了那几个碍手碍脚的混球。”贝雷丝在他耳边小声说，却把寒光闪闪的匕首顶在了他的腰上，“可我不喜欢希尔凡·戈迪耶的那些探子在我周围转来转去的。”

菲力克斯一时找不出合适的话来回应，过了半晌才有些讪讪地问道：“……你不和那些人一起走？”

他听到她轻轻笑了一声，然后说：“我还没拿回我的东西。”

于是猎魔人也笑了一下，转身反手扭过她握着匕首的那只手，低声说：“那我也还没拿回来……我的赏金。”

“……所以就雇了密探来找我‘讨债’？”

菲力克斯打量了一番她那双翠绿色的眸子，反问道：“你才是。赚钱的方法不少……为什么要从我手上抢走委托？”

贝雷丝眨了眨眼。“我只是想打个招呼，看看以前的学生是不是有了些进步。”她有点儿狡黠地说。菲力克斯觉得自己以前从没见过她露出过这种表情。而她的脸近在咫尺，倒让他没来由地泛起一丝慌乱，回想起多年前被她手把手教授剑技的日子——那时候他还没有她高，但现在他已经能看见她的头顶。

“那你可以正大光明地来见我。”菲力克斯清了清嗓子，正色道。

“像现在这样？”贝雷丝说着趁他不备抽回了手，收起了匕首，然后警戒起来——另一队女巫猎人此时赶到了码头，正东张西望地搜寻漏网之鱼，骂骂咧咧地举着火把往他们栖身的暗巷走来。菲力克斯早就按住了剑，可贝雷丝却摇了下头，在火光亮起之前仰头吻了他，还不忘将他僵住的双手放在自己的大腿和腰上，让他们看起来像是那种急不可耐的情侣。

菲力克斯在扑面而来的海盐与鼠尾草的香气里放弃了思考，他甚至不想去细究她这番举动的真意。贝雷丝轻轻舔着他的嘴唇，不时拿舌尖点一下他的牙齿。而他自然在这番蜻蜓点水般的挑逗里逐渐丧失了理智，浑身的血液沸腾起来。如果那些该死的女巫猎人没有识趣地离开，他就当场结个伊格尼法印烧了他们。

于是菲力克斯衔住她的舌尖，没再让她溜走，然后大着胆子向她索取更多的回应。贝雷丝被他压在了墙上，呼吸愈发急促，不时用她那双翠绿色的眼睛观察他，微微显得有些意外。而他对此视而不见，只是裹紧了她的兜帽，遮住她那头显眼的头发，然后用另一只手报复式地在她腰上拧了一下，接着滑进了她的上衣。女巫猎人们吹起了口哨，一边嬉笑一边说着诸如“找个房间”之类的下流话，最后纷纷离去。

等到那些女巫猎人走远后，菲力克斯立刻感到嘴唇上泛起一阵火辣辣的疼，他甚至尝到了一丝血腥味。贝雷丝抹着嘴唇，把他往后一推，眯起了那双宝石一样的眼眸。

“你开始的。”猎魔人低声说。他觉得自己的脸应该很红。

贝雷丝扬了扬眉毛，似笑非笑地说：“你的确是长大了。”

“我早就不是小孩子了。”他附和道。

“我知道。”贝雷丝理了理略显凌乱的发丝，“……你的赏金我稍后会还给你的。”

菲力克斯听后怕她再次溜走，干脆扣住她的手腕，说：“在那之前，能不能告诉我到底发生了什么？”

贝雷丝的嘴唇翕动了一下，轻声说：“你还是这么喜欢刨根问底。”

他忽然有点儿生气。“我以为你死了。”他的声音微微发颤，“可你又突然像幽灵一样出现，什么也不说，什么也不解释，我……”

菲力克斯没再往下说，一时间觉得“猎魔人失去了情感”都是骗人的谎话。他心里不是滋味，却又找不出合适的话来表述，最后只是将贝雷丝的手腕捏出了一圈手印。

他的老师叹了口气，说：“跟我来。这里不是说话的地方。”

于是猎魔人跟着她在诺维格瑞的巷弄七拐八绕，最终在靠近鱼市的地方上了一栋旧屋的二楼。贝雷丝终于摘掉了兜帽，脱下了斗篷，招呼着菲力克斯在一张小桌旁坐下，然后乒乒乓乓地翻找起能喝的东西来。而他不动声色地打量着这间小屋，期望着能瞧出些有关她的蛛丝马迹。只是除了些瓶瓶罐罐和常见的草药，他的老师似乎打定了主意要将自己存在的痕迹减到最低。

“……看完了？”贝雷丝递给他一杯葡萄酒，揶揄道，“找到你想要的东西了吗？”

他道了谢，接过了那杯酒，轻呷了几口，觉得味道好极了。那也许是来自陶森特的葡萄酒。“职业习惯。”猎魔人轻描淡写道，“你也不会让我发现什么的，老师。”

贝雷丝不置可否，透过酒杯观察着他的表情，直到他们的眼神相遇，她才又开口道：“我身上有些不该有的力量，所以那时候才活了下来。”

“是什么？”他印证了自己的猜想，“……可以告诉我吗？”

“‘女神之力’……那些人是这么叫的。”贝雷丝沉吟道，“我是指一些术士。”

菲力克斯蹙起了眉毛，在脑海里翻找着相关的信息。只是他的大脑像是忽然被塞进了一大团棉花，让他无法搜寻到想要的答案。而他的视线也开始逐渐模糊，但那并不是贝雷丝熄灭了烛火的缘故。那杯酒里大约被她掺进了从术士那儿弄来的特效催眠剂（也可能是她自己调配的），要么就是她趁他不注意的时候悄悄念了个什么法咒。猎魔人开始咒骂自己的大意，好像他见了贝雷丝就把平时的警戒心都丢在了一旁，还当她是昔日那个老师一样。

“你又……”

“我很抱歉，菲力克斯。”贝雷丝走到他面前，轻声说，“或许我一开始就不该接近你，可我……”

“别走……别走……”菲力克斯听到自己徒劳地说，然后陷入到无边的黑暗里，又见到了她从悬崖上坠落的情景。

等到他被楼下嘈杂的人声吵醒，重新睁开眼睛时，贝雷丝果然不见了踪影。他知道她不会再回诺维格瑞了。菲力克斯因此罕有地骂了句脏话，对自己的疏忽感到气恼。他从椅子上坐起来，仍是觉得头重脚轻。阳光微微灼痛了他的眼睛，而他在小桌上发现了那枚紫罗兰的戒指和一张卡片，那上面还残留着一股淡淡的海盐和鼠尾草的香气。

“替我保管好我的戒指。等我凑齐了你的赏金之后，请再把它还给我。”

他将卡片放在鼻子下深吸了几次，又把那些话读了又读，心里说不上是什么滋味。那个仓惶唐突的吻浮了上来，而他的嘴唇上还残留着一丝疼痛。他仍是生自己的气，但嘴角不知为何扬起了弧度。

……下次得把她好好地绑起来。

猎魔人暗暗赌咒道。他将那枚戒指重新拴好，仔细地挂在了脖子上。


	3. 回忆

菲力克斯躺倒在泥水里，气喘吁吁。埃葵斯凑近他嗅了嗅，好像在确认他是不是真的死了。猎魔人的肩膀上有道被狮鹫兽挠伤的伤口，正隐隐作痛。而在他割下它的爪子下山的时候，一群发了疯的剧毒蟹蜘蛛横冲直撞地从灌木丛后冲出来。所幸他先前喝下的金莺药水还有些效果，但那些毒液还是让他头昏脑胀，全身像被烈火焚烧一样。从天而降的雨水虽然减轻了一些这种痛楚，可也只是一点点罢了。

一小队路过的强盗以为他是具被水鬼袭击的尸体，围上来想要抢他的马和钱袋。当有个不知好歹的人触到他脖子上拴着那枚戒指的项链时，他像是突然清醒过来，立刻折断了那人的手腕。

“找死。”菲力克斯恶狠狠地说。

他费了点功夫才让那些强盗全部消停下来，雨水和残留的毒素让他视线模糊，进而影响了他的反应。猎魔人收了铁剑，摇摇晃晃地上了马，之后便在颠簸的马背上逐渐失去了意识。

“那是骑士应有的结局……”

“不、不、不！把哥哥还给我、还给我——”

菲力克斯在恍惚中望见了小时候的自己。他身上依旧烧得难受，仿佛又经历了一次成为猎魔人的“青草试炼”——周围的人都死了，空气里满是鲜血和药剂的臭味。而他躺在地板上艰难地喘息，灵魂像是漂浮到了半空，整个身子失去了知觉。

就算是这样，我也不后悔。我不会回家去。

他的灵魂对着他喃喃道。

一只冷冰冰的手搭上菲力克斯的额头，替他拭去了汗水。他嗅到了一股熟悉的气息。

“老师……”

猎魔人发出了梦呓一般的声音，模模糊糊地瞧见了个人影。他下意识地伸手去抓那人的衣袖，但却扑了个空。

“睡吧。”

他听见那人轻轻地说。

“那你别走。”他像个孩子那样祈求道。

“……好。”

菲力克斯露出胜利般的微笑，然后在那股海盐和鼠尾草的香气里渐渐失去意识，又跌入到梦境里。

太阳悬得正高，夏蝉肆无忌惮地在树林里高歌，可它们的歌声不时被金属相碰的摩擦声和少年的呐喊声所掩盖。

黑发少年气喘吁吁的，汗水浸湿了他的头发，顺着他的脸颊往下淌。而他身上那件亚麻衬衫早就湿透，紧紧地裹住了他那有些瘦弱的身躯。

“要不要休息一下？”他的老师提议道，“……天气太热了。”

“不用。”菲力克斯断然拒绝道，继续挥舞着手里的长剑进攻，但这回连贝雷丝的衣角都没碰到。

“可我想歇一歇。”贝雷丝认真地说。

少年听后不耐烦地撇撇嘴，只好收了长剑，跟着老师慢慢地往溪边走。他瞧着她蹲下身子，捧了些溪水来喝，又洗了把脸——那些晶莹剔透的水珠和汗珠霎时间混在一起，挂在她红彤彤的脸上。一些调皮的溪水顺着她的下巴滚落到锁骨，继而渗进了她的衬衫，而他只要再歪下头，就能沿着她脖子上的银色项链看清楚她胸衣的颜色。

“你怎么了？”贝雷丝觉察到他的目光，侧过头问道。

……深蓝色。

菲力克斯慌忙扑到溪边，几乎将头整个埋进了水里。清凉的溪水让他略略镇定下来，可他仍能感觉到双颊上火辣辣的。

“中暑。”他过了好半天才把头抬起来，小声说。

他的老师笑了笑，走到他身后坐下来，替他梳起了凌乱的头发。菲力克斯吓了一跳，心脏狂跳个不停，可动也不敢动，只能望着溪水中自己那窘迫的倒影。

“努力虽好，但也要顾及自己的身体。”贝雷丝轻轻劝道，“……你还得多吃点儿。”

黑发少年支支吾吾地答应了一声，一股酥麻从他的发根扩散到全身，叫他一时间飘飘然的。等贝雷丝替他挽好了发髻，他过了好半天才缓过神来，又是磕磕绊绊地对她说了句“谢谢”。

“没什么。”他的老师又笑了一下，“想好好道谢的话就帮我把冰在水里的西瓜和啤酒捞上来。”

“做什么？”他没头没脑地问。

贝雷丝挑了下眉毛，答道：“拿回去分给大家啊。”

菲力克斯嘟囔了一句，心里不知怎得有些失落。他知道和他同期的那些学徒都喜欢她，愿意同她亲近。他们这些孩子大多无父无母，因而在潜意识里将她当成了母亲或是姐姐。而他自认为剑术比其他人高出一些，便自然而然地觉得自己在贝雷丝眼里或许有那么一点不同，也离她更近些。可事实上呢，他也不过是她众多学生中的一个罢了。

黑发少年闷闷不乐地捧着装了西瓜和啤酒的木箱，慢吞吞地跟着贝雷丝往回走。他瞧着她的背影，模模糊糊地想要跟着她一直走下去。夏日的热风吹得他晕乎乎的，而贝雷丝身上的那股海盐和鼠尾草的香气还萦绕在他身旁，迟迟没有散去。于是他在这股气息里叫住她，大着胆子问：“往后我还可以……找你进行特训吗，老师？”

贝雷丝停下脚步，回头打量了他一番。“可以是可以。”她缓缓地说，“但你能告诉我你为何这么努力的原因吗？……如果不想说也没关系。”

少年垂下头，薄薄的嘴唇翕动一下。“没什么。”他的声音很轻，“我只是不想再回家去，不想再当‘菲力克斯·伏拉鲁达力乌斯’。”

“……即使等着你的可能是死亡？”

“我会活下来。”

他说完抬眼望向他的老师，而她只是点点头，没再说什么。他没来由地觉得她能明白他所有的心结。

菲力克斯睁开眼，带着几分暑气的夏风吹拂到他脸上，让他想打喷嚏。他连忙跳下床，赤着脚在房子里转了几圈，寻找着贝雷丝的身影。那些毒素先前弄得他恍恍惚惚的，他几乎分不清哪些是梦境，哪些才是现实。

猎魔人深呼吸了几次，从浓重的草药气息中嗅到一丝属于贝雷丝的味道。他再顾不上许多，拿上两柄剑就要冲出门去，却差点儿撞倒推门而入的贝雷丝，碰掉了她怀里抱着的一捧金盏花。

“……你没走？”他又惊又喜。

“你看起来没什么事了。”她没接话，上上下下打量了他好几眼，然后不由分说地拆了他肩膀上的绷带——他这才意识到自己通身上下只穿着条短裤。

“你帮我脱了衣服？”他窘迫地问，连耳根都红了。

他的老师扬了扬眉毛，揶揄道：“沾了一手的血污和泥巴。”

菲力克斯愈发窘迫，嘟囔了好几遍“抱歉”，可却找不到能把自己裹起来的毛毯或是披风之类的物品。贝雷丝好笑地看着他，然后扔给他一条用来盖货物的羊毛毯，这才让他从那股无所适从里稍稍缓过神来。

“你是怎么……怎么找到我的？”菲力克斯帮她收好了金盏花，跟在她身后进了被屏风隔开的浴室。

“碰巧罢了。你像个死尸一样被埃葵斯驼着，村里的人以为你害了瘟疫或是什么其它怪病。”贝雷丝捣碎了那些花，然后将它们倒进了澡盆的热水中，“……然后他们跑来找我。”

猎魔人眯起眼，细细观察着她，分辨着她话里谎言的成分。他两个月来踏遍了许多地方，却没有任何有关贝雷丝的音讯，就连希尔凡都一时间束手无策。而她突然这样无缘无故地出现，还救了他一命，叫他在惊喜之余又满腹疑惑，却不知该从何问起。

“你得洗个澡。”贝雷丝仍是对他的欲言又止视而不见，“你要臭死了……像是腐食魔的呕吐物。”

“……然后你又要溜了？”

他的老师眨了眨眼，不置可否地反问道：“难道你还要我留下来陪你洗吗？”

菲力克斯瞬间又红了脸。

贝雷丝在他发愣的间隙把那毛毯一拽，又挑衅似地拔剑横在他们之间，然后冲他挥手告别。

“你这个……”菲力克斯听见自己有些气急败坏地说，“别以为我不会……”

他着实后悔刚刚没把她按进浴盆里。


	4. 三个愿望（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔改了《猎魔人》小说的短篇《三个愿望》。依旧OOC。本次日常迫害凡哥。

“所以你就让她那么走了？”吟游诗人拨弄了一下鲁特琴的琴弦，问道。

猎魔人听完朝天空看了好几秒，这才不情愿地点了下头。

“嘿，你可真是比我想象中的还嫩呢，菲。”希尔凡嬉皮笑脸地调侃道，“我以为你至少能和她在热乎乎的浴盆里度过一段绝妙的时光。”

菲力克斯眯起了眼睛，似乎在拼命克制自己想要拔剑的冲动，手臂上青筋尽显，脸上的表情宛若一头愠怒的狼。他过了好半天才咬牙切齿地开口道：“我不是你，不会连女吸血鬼都去招惹。”

诗人讪笑了一下，又冲路过的贵族小姐抛了个媚眼，好像和女吸血鬼山盟海誓这件事没什么大不了一样，但对方却差点儿把他变成了同类。若非菲力克斯及时解围，他们往后都只能在黑夜里见面了。

“如果吸血鬼在白天也能自由地活动，我其实并不介意。”希尔凡微笑道，“可要是少了一半的时间，只能躺在棺材里睡觉，那我不就相当于少了一半接近漂亮姑娘的机会吗？”

猎魔人“啧”了一声，然后狠狠地瞪了他一眼。而诗人还是那样笑嘻嘻的，拨着琴弦低唱起一首歌谣。这时威吉布德庄园的赛马已经接近了尾声，人群闻声纷纷扭过头，把注意力逐渐转移到了他身上。

菲力克斯轻轻叹了口气，望着赛场上奔驰的马匹发愣。贝雷丝又再次失去了踪迹，而他对此束手无策。在这期间，他向不少熟识的术士打听有关“女神之力”的线索，可他们却都纷纷表示从未听说过。这让他很是沮丧。

等他回过神，人群已围了上来，认真地听着希尔凡所唱的歌谣。菲力克斯托着腮，微微有些不耐烦，可手指却不由自主地打起了拍子。但等他意识到歌谣里所描述的是他和贝雷丝的事，他的脸色便没那么好看了。

“……后来呢？他们见面了吗？”一个贵族少女在一曲终了后急切地问道。

希尔凡瞥了菲力克斯一眼，然后意味深长地说：“他们总会再见面的。”

“他爱她，是不是？”另一个妇人拿丝质手绢擦了擦眼角的泪滴，“哦，他得告诉她。”

“他当然爱她！”这次说话的是一个细声细气的男子，“但她是他的老师，我猜他这么多年只是不敢告诉她罢了。”

菲力克斯的耳朵又烧了起来。他瞧见希尔凡朝他露出狡黠的微笑，而他对此报以一个愤怒的眼神，然后站起身，离开了人群，走向埃葵斯身边。

爱她？他一边整理着马鞍一边愤愤不平地想（他也在赛马中赢了点儿钱）。我只是想弄清楚过去到底发生了些什么，然后拿回属于我的赏金罢了。爱她？我恨不得把她捆在船的桅杆上推入大海，然后扬长而去，让她也体会一下我的心情。我……

那个仓皇的吻突然跳入了他的脑海，接着记忆里海盐和鼠尾草的香气让他手足无措，而贝雷丝身体的触感和温度又点燃了他深埋在心底的某些愿望和欲念。于是猎魔人僵在那儿，对自己的反应感到十分困惑。

“你看起来像害了相思病，菲。”希尔凡不知何时来到他身旁，笑嘻嘻地说道。

菲力克斯吓了一跳，回过神后又是对他怒目而视。“看来你的舌头又不想要了。”猎魔人低声威胁道。

“不是有种魅魔可以让人神魂颠倒吗？”诗人依旧嬉皮笑脸，还故意朝他吐了吐舌头，“叫人对所有事物失去兴趣，脸色苍白、神情阴沉，时常唉声叹气……”

“一派胡言。”菲力克斯扬了扬眉毛，像是不懂他话里揶揄的意思，“除非你指的是女夜魔或是海妖之类的。”

希尔凡耸了耸肩，没再接话，慢条斯理地收起了自己的鲁特琴和装得鼓鼓囊囊的钱袋。菲力克斯跨上了马，有些不耐烦地看着他在原地磨蹭，对此不时抱怨几句。太阳微微偏了西，而他们要在天黑前赶到七只猫旅馆去。希尔凡一直说他在那儿有场重要的演出，但菲力克斯却觉得他十有八九是和什么人约好了交换情报。黑发的猎魔人此刻着实后悔答应了与诗人同行，只好耐着性子瞧他从马鞍挂着的袋子里摸出了一只古旧的双耳陶罐。

红发的诗人神神秘秘地说：“这是我从菲欧娜（那个女吸血鬼的名字）那儿弄来的，听说里面封印着能满足人们三个愿望的上古神灵。”他如获至宝地打量了一番那个脏兮兮的罐子，郑重其事地清了清嗓子，又说道：“你马上就能见证这片大陆上最迷人的男子与最有名的诗人诞生的时刻。当然啦，我会把最后一个愿望留给你，菲，我最好的朋友。希望你能够找到你的老师，好对她倾诉你这么多年来的思念与爱慕之情。”

猎魔人起先不屑一顾，甚至结了个亚克席法印故意惊了他的马。可当菲力克斯看清了那陶罐上的魔法封印后不由地变了脸色，严肃地警告道：“别打开它，希尔凡。那里面不是什么上古神灵——”

“别担心，我的挚友。”希尔凡打断了他，“猎魔人这个职业总是叫你紧张兮兮的。”

“我没有紧张兮兮！你千万不能打开它——”菲力克斯大吼道。他立刻翻身下马，去抢希尔凡手中的陶罐。然而诗人不甘示弱，使出了毕生绝学来躲避菲力克斯的围堵。

“菲欧娜是不会骗我的！”

“哦，该死！她不会骗你？”猎魔人怒气冲冲地说，“她差点儿把你变成了和她一样喝血的怪物……快把那罐子给我！”

就在两人争执不下之时，那陶罐像是被施了魔法一般，忽然掉在了草地上，紧接着便涌出一大团红雾。菲力克斯咒骂了一声，急忙将希尔凡拽向一边。可诗人却甩开他的手，胸有成竹地奔向那团逐渐成型的“上古神灵”面前，将他刚刚所说的愿望复述了一遍。然而他的声音在说出第二个愿望时逐渐转低（“请让我成为赫赫有名的吟游诗人！”），到最后几不可闻，脸涨得和他的头发一样红——陶罐里的迪精变出了“两只手”，恶狠狠地掐出了他的脖子。

“希尔凡！”猎魔人拔出了银剑，“你疯了吗？”

天空蓦地升起几团厚重的乌云，霎时间风雨大作，几声闷雷也从天边传来。银白色的迪精四处乱窜，游刃有余地躲避着猎魔人的银剑，期间所到之处还溅起些许火花，点燃了一大片草地和一棵松树。

菲力克斯挥剑斩向那迪精，好不容易才将希尔凡从窒息的边缘拯救回来。猎魔人又拣起摔在地上的陶罐，试着用亚登法印来困住迪精，将它逼回罐子里，但收效甚微。而诗人气喘吁吁，不住地咳嗽，又被从天而降的倾盆大雨浇了个透心凉。

“我觉得我快要死了。”希尔凡从嗓子眼里挤出一丝微弱的声响，“抱歉，菲，我可能没办法恪守‘和你死在一起’的诺言了。”

“见鬼，希尔凡！”菲力克斯怒吼道，“我现在可不想和你死在一起。我真希望你能滚回你那间小破酒馆，以后对每个听你演奏的人说上三遍‘我是个无可救药的蠢蛋’！”

他的话音刚落，一道耀眼的白光划破了天际，紧接着吟游诗人的身下出现了一道传送门。还未等菲力克斯反应过来，希尔凡已经消失了踪影，只剩下他的马和它背上驼着的鲁特琴。而那迪精也趁此机会逃之夭夭，不见了踪影。

“该死！”猎魔人再次咒骂道。


	5. 三个愿望（下）

菲力克斯很快便知道该去哪儿找希尔凡。他带着诗人的马和鲁特琴，顺着雨后泥泞的道路往诺维格瑞赶。对于迪精实现了他脱口而出的愿望，他不禁感到一丝惊奇，但静下心后细想那或许是因为他才是最后触碰了那个陶罐封盖的人。至于希尔凡会不会像他所“许愿”的那样，今后在演奏前都要说上三遍“我是个无可救药的蠢蛋”，他暂时无从考证，可不知为何禁不住露出一丝微笑。

等到猎魔人重新见到他那“愚蠢”的挚友时，他才略略松了口气——希尔凡·戈迪耶看上去十分有活力，完全不像是曾被一只法力强大的迪精所袭击。还未等菲力克斯开口打招呼，拿着鲁特琴的希尔凡已经自行开了口，朗声说了三遍“我是个无可救药的蠢蛋”。酒馆里的人们闻声都笑起来，好像很喜欢他这种新颖的开场方式。

“见鬼。”菲力克斯小声咒骂道。

诗人随后弹唱起他新创作的小调，里面诉说了自己遭遇“上古神灵”的轶事。菲力克斯皱起了眉头，端起一杯兑了橙汁的伏特加喝了起来。

“没那么糟，菲。”希尔凡唱完后笑嘻嘻地说，“走传送门的感觉还不错。”

“糟透了。”猎魔人嘟囔道，“你和传送门都是。”

“嘿，乐观点。这下你成了许愿人，那不如干脆开口让你的老师回到你身边来。”

菲力克斯听罢呛了一口酒，不住地咳嗽，断断续续地说：“我才不希望……”

可他的话只说了一半，然后像是突然意识到了什么一样闭上了嘴，直憋得脸红，好像生怕自己不经意的话再次成了真。希尔凡见状“嘿嘿”地笑，手里的鲁特琴发出一阵不成调子的噪声。

“不管怎么说，我都得找到那只迪精，”猎魔人清了清嗓子，正色道，“然后把它重新封进陶罐里。”

“或许你不用真的找到它也能许愿。”诗人耸了耸肩，“试试看，菲。反正你也没什么损失。”

菲力克斯再次皱紧了眉头，似乎不想冒傻气地直接说出他“想要见到贝雷丝”这个愿望。等他被希尔凡意味深长的目光盯得不耐烦（实际上是脸红），这才一口气喝完了杯子里的伏特加，借着酒劲豁出去似地说：“好吧，我是希望见到贝雷丝，叫她把欠下的赏金都还给我！”

红头发的诗人听后有模有样地鼓起了掌，而酒馆里不明所以的人们以为他在庆祝他的“劫后余生”，也纷纷附和着鼓起掌来。一时间酒馆里掌声雷动，不时还夹杂着口哨声和喝彩声。

“够了，希尔凡！”猎魔人有些窘迫，脸上红得耀眼，“什么都没发生，这不过是个愚蠢的——”

他的话音未落，一声震耳欲聋的巨响淹没了他没说完的抱怨。酒馆外霎时间腾起了人们惊慌的叫喊，而另一声巨响又接踵而来。

“那、那是什么？”

“爆炸！快跑！”

菲力克斯拨开慌乱的人群，走出门后没费多少功夫便锁定了巨响的源头——那只似曾相识的迪精盘旋在诺维格瑞城的上方，照例带来一阵狂风骤雨，破坏了入城的几处吊桥，掀翻了不少屋顶，还将永恒之火教会的雕像尽数炸得七零八落。

“天谴！天谴！”

猎魔人“啧”了一声，侧身躲开了倒下的木椽。他将目光投向这场风暴的中心，意外地瞧见了一个熟悉的身影。菲力克斯惊讶地张开嘴，半天发不出任何声响，呆愣地望着那抹白绿与迪精缠斗。

“看来你的第二个愿望成真了。”希尔凡顺着他的目光看去，“只不过方式稍微有点儿激烈。”

“闭嘴。”菲力克斯没好气地说完，飞身追着贝雷丝的身影而去。他的老师手上握着一柄奇特的剑，挥出后像蛇腹那样延展而去，很快便将迪精困住。猎魔人暗暗纳罕，可在混乱与巨响中却听不清她对着那迪精究竟说了些什么。

或许她也在许愿。他没来由地想。

但迪精并未回应她的请求，反而变得愈发狂暴起来，挣脱了那柄剑的束缚，贝雷丝也因此而被狠狠地甩了出去。

“危险！”

菲力克斯急忙将自己横在发怒的迪精与贝雷丝之间，结出个昆恩法印来争取时间。只是情况危急（玻璃碎了一地，他们头上的房顶也摇摇欲坠），由不得他再挥剑抵挡，于是猎魔人只好选择了最快捷的方法——在那空气精灵扑上来之前许下了自己的第三个愿望——他当然没敢大声讲出来。

风暴果然平息了。

聚集在诺维格瑞上方的乌云逐渐散开，而那银白色的迪精也像是化为了雾气，消失在了天边。

猎魔人松了口气，却听见他的老师小声咒骂了一句。他走到她身边，瞧见她的手臂上挂着几道深深的伤口，露在外面的腿上也满是血痕和淤青。菲力克斯抿了下嘴，然后抱起他的老师往他租住的旅馆走。期间贝雷丝曾徒劳地挣扎了几下，但都因为受伤的缘故而只能乖乖待在他的怀里。

“……又是你。”她有些愤愤地说。

“又是我。”他附和道。

“你许了什么愿？”贝雷丝低声质问道，“我追了那只迪精很久，早知道你是许愿人……”

菲力克斯顿了顿，反问道：“为什么要追迪精？”

他的老师轻哼了一声，说：“这世上的人追捕迪精无非就是两个理由：寻求它的力量和向它许愿。”

猎魔人不置可否，注意力逐渐被她半敞的衣领吸引了去。和他少年时的记忆不同，他这会儿垂眼瞥见的是一抹黑色的蕾丝。他尴尬地轻咳了一声，扯下自己的披风裹住了她。

“可你是向它许愿的。”菲力克斯敛住心神，低声说，“是不是，老师？”

贝雷丝听后一声不吭，倒像是默认了他的话。而他也没再追问，抱着她一路上也是默默地走，直至到了他租住的房间，这才翻找起疗伤的草药和纱布，中途还犹豫了半天究竟要不要真的将她绑起来。然而贝雷丝竟然老老实实地坐在床上，扭头看着窗外，还是一言不发。

“需要我帮你吗？”菲力克斯晃着手里调好的药剂问。他没期望她会答应，可贝雷丝却出乎意料地点了下头，而他在夕阳的余晖中瞥见了她腮边的泪珠。

猎魔人识趣地闭上嘴，垂着头清理着她的伤口。他的手指微微地颤，而他只能通过不断地深呼吸和在脑内背诵怪物图鉴来稳住自己，同时惊讶于她身上那些旧伤疤的数量。多年前的往事再次袭上他的心头，但他仍是选择了沉默。

旅馆的楼下又喧闹起来，诺维格瑞的市民们在风波过后纷纷走出来看热闹，互相招呼着修葺起被迪精破坏的建筑来。贝雷丝开了口，声音几乎淹没在窗外的喧嚣声中。她没去看他的眼睛，像是自言自语道：“……我是想请迪精拿走我身上的力量。”

菲力克斯停下了包扎的手，低声问：“为什么？”

“我想做个普通人。”

猎魔人长叹了一口气，说：“……我明白。”

他的老师终于抬眼看了看他，伸手揉乱了他的头发。“‘女神之力’，‘上古之血’，”她轻言道，“……只会带来永无止境的纷争与灾难。”

菲力克斯听后吃惊地看着她。“上古之血”的名头他并不陌生，可他却想不通贝雷丝为何会和这种古老强大的血统扯上关系。黑发的猎魔人满腹疑惑，但翕动着嘴唇，半个字都说不出，只能默默地继续替她包扎。

“你一直是个好孩子。”贝雷丝在他清完了最后的伤口后喃喃道，“谢谢你……但我该走了。”

菲力克斯一把拉住她。“别走。”他听见自己说着不可理喻的请求，“别这么快就走……再待一会儿。这么多年来我一直……”

他从身后抱住她，海盐与鼠尾草的气息扑面而来。先前的酒精似乎磨灭了他的理智。

“……我一直很想你。”

菲力克斯听见他的老师轻轻地叹气，但是没有立刻推开他。于是他拨开她的发丝，吻向她的脖颈，把那些说不出情感都化为接下去失控的温度。他在贝雷丝的轻吟声中摩挲着她身上的那些陌生的旧伤痕，仿佛这是一种弥补错过的漫长岁月的方式。她那双宝石一样的眼眸里含着些许泪光，而他在那些泪珠滚落前吻着她的眼角，吞下她没说出的苦涩。

等到明月高悬，菲力克斯感到臂弯中的温暖逐渐消散，可他这次没去阻拦贝雷丝的离开。猎魔人又触碰到他脖子上的项链，她没带走那枚戒指。他为此轻轻地笑——他向迪精许了愿，而他们的命运将会就此交织在一起，永不分离。


End file.
